The Fantastic Adventures of Rose and John
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: First DW fanfic. Basically, this is just a story about the life of Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor after the Doctor and Donna leave in the TARDIS. It's how I imagine their lives going on. Rated T for possible content.
1. Prologue

**A prologue to the story I'm working on right now. This is just the dialogue from "Journey's End" where the Doctor leaves Rose at Bad Wolf Bay, again. The scene in the middle is a deleted scene.**

"_You were born in battle: full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me. When we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." _

_Rose shook her head tearfully. "But he's _not you_." _

"_He needs you. And that's _very_ me." _

_Donna spoke up, knowing how hard this was on her best mate. "But it's better than that. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" she asked Rose. Donna gestured toward the Human Doctor. "Tell her; go on." _

"_I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."_

_Rose swallowed the lump of hope bubbling in her. "Which means?" she asked softly. _

"_I'm part human. Specific, the aging part…I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you…if you want." _

"_You'll g-grow old a-a-at the same time as me," Rose restated, disbelieving. _

"_Together," the human Doctor confirmed._

* * *

"_Oh and don't forget this….Chunk of TARDIS," the Doctor tossed his Meta Crisis double the bit of TARIDS coral he'd broken off. "Grow your own." _

"_But that takes thousands of years," the other Doctor complained. _

"_If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic to a 36.3, you accelerate the growth power by 59," Donna explained quickly._

* * *

"_Hang on," Rose called when the Doctor and Donna started to leave. The Doctor turned back, the Meta Crisis coming forward as well. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She gave the Doctor a hard look. "Go on, say it."_

"_I said Rose Tyler," he replied, voice full of emotion._

_She nodded. "Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" _

_He looked at her meaningfully. "Does it need saying?" _

_Actually, yeah, it does, she thought to herself. Turning to the other man with the face she loved, she asked, "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" _

_He leaned forward, resting his hand so gently on her arm, and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you." That was all she needed. Of course, she'd always hoped that's what he'd been about to say, but all she'd wanted to was hear it from his lips. Rose grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down into a long overdue kiss, full of passion and longing. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. _


	2. A New Beginning

Rose watched as the TARDIS disappeared, feeling her heart clench. He was leaving her, again. She couldn't breathe. Tears burned her eyes and her throat was closing up. How could she feel the same pain twice in one lifetime? How could life be this cruel?

Standing there, on that same beach, all Rose could think about was the last time she'd been there, the last time he'd left her. He didn't say goodbye then, and he hadn't said goodbye this time. She loved him in ways that she had never loved Mickey. She would have spent the rest of her life with him, watching herself grow old while he stayed young forever, just so that he wouldn't have to be alone. Rose would have given up everything just to be with him. Even for one more day. _And why couldn't he just say goodbye? _

And then, as suddenly as the pain had started, it was gone with a warm, familiar hand slipping into hers. Rose looked around and saw the Doctor, the new, human Doctor, smiling tenderly down at her. "Doctor," she whispered. "_My Doctor_. . ."

His small smile turned into a broad grin, one that she found as familiar as the hand that was fitted inside of her own. "Rose Tyler," the Doctor answered. That was all that needed to be said. Both knew that it was the other's way of saying 'I love you,' and neither would ever doubt that fact again.

"C'mon then. Mum's gonna be itching to get back to Tony. Let's go home, yeah?" He nodded and they made their way over to Jackie, who was still making arrangements with her husband. They ended up waiting nearly an hour for a cab to come and take them to an inn while they waited for Pete to come and pick them up. Despite Jackie's obvious disapproval, Rose stayed with the Doctor in his room, leaving Jackie on her own for the night.

They were laying on the queen sized bed together and talking when a thought occurred to Rose. "So, I suppose you'll have to find a new name for yourself. Y'can't really go by 'the Doctor' now, can you? Not properly. What name will you choose, then? John Smith?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking John Noble. After all, Donna is the one who gave me life, so, essentially, she's my mother. Whatcha think?"

"Mm. John Noble," Rose said slowly, letting the sound roll around in her mouth. "I think it'll do nicely." _And Rose Noble rings much better than Rose Smith._


	3. Little Love

_Oh my goodness, has it really been two years since I last updated this story?! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it'd been that long. Still, here's a little flash forward, a glimpse into Rose and John's life together as a married couple. (Because, **of course**, they got married!) Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it :)_

Rose gripped her parents' hands as she cried out in pain. Jackie continuously encouraged her, wincing sympathetically every time Rose squeezed her hand. She had been through the same thing herself, giving birth to first Rose and then Tony. She understood what her daughter was going through. Pete, on the other hand, was simply sitting there, brushing back Rose's sweat soaked hair and offering whatever fatherly support he could.

John was crouched at the end of the bed, delivering their child. His stubborn wife had refused to have anyone else but her husband deliver the baby, saying he was the one she trusted. "Just a bit more, Rose. That's it. . .The cervix is fully dilated, so we should be nearly- Oh, oh! I see the head! Almost the-"

"Oh, will you _stop_ with the bloody commentary!" Rose shouted in aggravation. The entire lower half of her body was being torn apart; she didn't need the play by play while she was actually living it.

"Right, right. Sorry." He shook his head wryly, not taking it too personally. He'd seen enough deliveries to know that the misdirected rage was normal while giving birth. Knowing it was time for the final push, the Doctor Noble looked up at his wife. "Well, Mrs. Noble, if you'll permit me to speak ag-"

Wild brown eyes appeared above her knees, glaring at him harshly. "If ya got something to say, just say it already," she shouted, frustrated.

"Last push, Rose. Three, two, one, now!" He couldn't help but cringe as Rose screamed into the final contraction. He wasn't just a doctor, he was her husband. Still, it was hard not to smile as the baby came out. "Oh. . Hello, love." Covered in blood and amniotic fluid, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen-right next to the exhausted, sweaty, red faced woman lying in the bed before him. John let the nurse take the girl away and he pulled off his gloves, taking Pete's place next to Rose.

Rose's hand immediately grabbed a fistful of his scrubs shirt. "Sorry. . 'bout what I said. 'M sorry," she panted.

"Nah. Typically, most mothers become rather aggressive during delivery, so I didn't take it too personally," he replied jovially.

She chuckled tiredly, eyes shutting. "What- What is it? Boy, girl?" Of course, Rose didn't much care either way, but after nine months, she wanted to know about the little person she'd been carrying. Rose and John had agreed to wait to find out the sex until the baby was born.

"It's a girl," John said gleefully. The nurse came back with a cleaned up bundle of pink, placing her in his arms. "Oh, a beautiful, amazing baby girl. Just look at her, Rose." He leaned against the bed, showing Rose their baby.

Weary eyes opened and immediately filled with tears. "Hello. John, she's- she's-" There wasn't even a word to describe her.

"She's _perfect_," John said proudly. "Dontcha think so, Jacks?" He looked over to his mother-in-law who was simply beaming.

"She'll do, alright," Jackie cooed softly. "Yeah. She'll do just fine."

Pete leaned over on John's right side, looking at his granddaughter. "Well, would ya just look at that hair. You ever seen hair so red?" he asked lovingly.

"Oh, hush, Pete. She's beautiful. Never mind the color of her hair. But my, it is red. So, whatcha think? You lot picked out a name yet?" She knew they had been playing with a few names, but hadn't heard either of them say what they'd decided on.

As soon as Pete commented on the color of her hair, Rose and John simultaneously had the same name come to mind. A name that had brought them together; a name that came with hair like fire to match the personality. They grinned, knowing the other had the same idea.

"_Donna_."

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
